emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1446 (17th April 1990)
Plot Nick is surprised to find that Kathy has not been home all night. He sees Chris dropping her off in the morning and teases her, secretly pleased that she is starting to live again. Rachel has a go at Mark for walking out of the restaurant. Frank informs Dolly that she will have to organise a press conference for him. Alan tells Elsa that Frank has big plans for Home Farm. Amos is furious when Henry receives an invitation to Frank's press conference and he doesn't. The Woolpack is invaded by tourists looking for "a sighting". Amos is puzzled. Mark takes out the Big Bear. Jack tells Joe and Kate to give Mark some space. Amos is told by one of the strangers in The Woolpack that they have come to see the ghost and shows him a tourist booklet quoting the sentence "Woolpack Inn, Beckindale, complete with welcoming ghost". Jack goes to find Mark and tells him how Jackie had trouble settling in when he first came to live at the farm, he tries to give Mark advice but he won't listen. Jack and Kate talk about Mark; she says she can't bear to see him so unhappy. Frank won't allow alcohol at the press conference so Dolly suggests alcohol free wine. Amos is confused about the mention of the ghost so Henry decides to ring the publishers of the booklet. He is very amused when he comes off the phone. Annie tells Mark to stop sulking and convinces him to apologise to Joe and Kate. Amos tells the ghost hunters that there was a printing error in the booklet and it should have read "welcoming host". Chris calls round to see Kathy; she seems to have fallen for him and they kiss. Mark apologises to his mum for his behaviour. Chris asks Kathy if she wants to move into his flat in Skipdale but she isn't sure. Henry tells Amos that the ghost story is good for trade. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Amos - Ronald Magill *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Dolly Skilbeck - Jean Rogers *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Seth - Stan Richards *Kate Sugden - Sally Knyvette *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Jock - Drew Dawson *Bill Middleton - Johnny Caesar *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis Guest cast *Ghosthunter - Ted Richards Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Demdyke Row *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard, fields and cowshed *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Rear hallway/stairs, public bar, hallway *Unknown roads Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 3 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 14th May 2014. Category:1990 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD